


More than this - Interlude 3 (My love will never die - Mika's 21st Birthday)

by xMidnightsLullaby



Series: More than.... [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fluff, M/M, YOI children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: Mika hadn't celebrated his birthday for years, because of all the competitions. This year, however, his friend Peri  makes him spent time with his friends after practise. But besides all the fun he has, one person is missing - Austin is still far away in Canada.





	More than this - Interlude 3 (My love will never die - Mika's 21st Birthday)

When Mika woke up this morning, he didn’t feel special at all. It was a normal Thursday morning in December. The weak winter sun tried to get through his thick curtains and the air around him was a lot colder than his body under the warm blanket. Like every day, he wished he could turn around once more and sleep for another hour or two, but the Russian Nationals were close and Yurio had given him a strict practise routine. This day was exactly like every other day in December – except for the fact that it was his birthday. 

Mika rolled on his back and rubbed his face. He was 21 – now, he was of legal age in every country worldwide. But besides that, he didn’t feel that anything had changed. Of course, he wasn’t a child anymore, so having birthday wasn’t something important anymore. He didn’t even have time to celebrate. For years he hadn’t thrown a party or anything like that since he was always busy with skating. But he knew his fathers and he’d bet that one of them would come in soon to wake him up. Then, they would have breakfast together, because both of them usually took the morning off on his birthday. He knew that it was a busy time of the year for them, too, so he loved the calm hours in the morning when they really took their time to spent together. 

As predicted he heard two soft knocks on his door which was cautiously opened afterwards. “Are you awake, Micchan?” – “Hm”, Mika mumbled and pulled his blanket over his face to shelter himself from the light that was coming in. He heard his dad come closer and felt him sit down next to him. “Some things never change, hm?”, Yuuri whispered and fondled his head. The Russian grumbled once more, but came out from his warm and comfortable hideout. Right next him, his dad was sitting smiling at him. “Your papa is getting everything ready in the kitchen, so you better hurried up and get ready.” He got up and wanted to leave the room, when he bend down again and place a soft kiss on Mika’s hair. “Happy Birthday!”

After taking a shower, Mika felt a lot more awake than before and when he left the bathroom, the whole apartment was filled with the amazing scent of coffee and freshly baked cake. Even if he had considered sleeping for another hour, he had to follow them. Since Viktor had retired from competing, he had started to work on his baking skills and he had pretty much perfected him by the time Mika was old enough to eat something different than puree. Although he wasn’t allowed to eat as much as he wanted to most of the year, even a small bite was enough to fill him up with the incredible feeling of home combined by the absolutely delicious taste of whatever the Russian had created. “Happy Birthday, Mikei!”, his papa shouted and hugged him tightly when he entered the living room. “Thanks… Ehm… papa?... You’re going to crush me.” – “Oh, sorry, sorry. I just can’t believe that my little boy is growing up so fast. I still remember when you were so small, you…” – “Papa… really? When will you stop lamenting about me getting older?” he kiss his father softly on the cheek, “no matter how much I’ll grow, I will always be your little boy.” – “I know, I know.” Viktor sighed. “Alright, let’s sit down and have some of your birthday cake.”

They turned towards the huge table which was already decorated with a huge bouquet of white roses – Mika’s favourite flower. On one of them, an omamori was hanging. He got one every year from his father and he always carried it around with him in his wallet. “Thanks, dad”, he said, retrieving the small blue charm from the flower. Before he sat down, he took out his wallet from his back pocket, fished out the old one out and replaced it with the new one. Before he handed the charm he got last year to his dad, he put his palms together and slightly bowed down in front of it. “Thanks for keeping me save last year.”

When they sat down, Mika noticed an envelope next to his plate. “Guys, I told you, you didn’t need to get me something. You are already paying so much for me.” –“Yes, we don’t need to, but we want to”, his dad answered, smiling at him. “Come on. Open it.” Mika took the envelope and cautiously used his knife to cut it open. Four pieces of paper lay in it. The Russian took them out and looked at the first one – it was a voucher. Taking a closer look the recognized the logo that was printed on it. “A new tailored suit by uncle Chris? Thanks so much. I really wanted a new one since my old one is a bit tight around the shoulders. And it’s already two seasons ago that Chris made it so I guess it’s a little outdated as well. Thank you.” The Ice Prince wanted to get up and hug his parents, when his dad stopped him, still smiling. “Look at the rest.” The next card was a plane ticket – from Saint Petersburg to Lugano. Mika lifted his gaze and looked astonished. Viktor laughed. “This ticket is just symbolic. Of course, you can chose when to go there by yourself. Don’t look at us like that! If you want a new tailored suit, you better visit the designer himself.” – “But…” – “Look at the rest.” They way his dads looked at him made him nervous of what was coming up. Yes, his parents weren’t poor and as a child he hadn’t wanted for anything, but that didn’t mean he was spoiled rotten – a little spoiled yes, but his fathers had always ensured that he stayed humble. If he had wanted something they had thought it was stupid or not really necessary, he had to save up his allowance or work at his grandparents’ onsen during summer to pay for it. 

Slowly he looked at the two cards that were left. The third one was another plane ticket, also to Lugano, but the last one was something he hadn’t expected at all. “That’s too much…really.” – “Just accept it, Mikei. We thought that you could use some relaxation after this season and what could be better than spending one week in Lugano’s best spa hotel, with a plus one of your choice, of course.” Out of words Mika got up and first hugged his papa and then his dad. “Thank you so much.” – “You earned it,” Viktor laughed, “you worked so hard this season. But let’s finally started eating his cake. I didn’t get up at 4 to make it for nothing.”

 

Completely full, but very, very happy, he entered the rink about three hours later where Yurio was already waiting for him. “I wonder if you will reach the age, someday, when you learn that being on time is a essential to success.” He was looking strict as always, but soon his expression softened. “Happy birthday, Mikei!” He said and hugged him for a moment. However, he returned to his usual coach-self just a second later. “But now’s not the time to celebrate. Come on! Show me if you learnt something from your mistakes in Vancouver.” From the day Yurio had started training him, he had strictly separated their “private” relationship from their connection as coach and student. The blonde skater had been looking after him since he was a few months old. He was one of his best friend’s fathers and the Ice Prince had spent half of his childhood with Yurio, Otabek and Peri. Even now, they were usual guests at their dinner table. But no matter how close they were apart from the rink, as soon as the younger skater stepped on the ice, he turned into something, Austin liked to call a “traigon” – a trainer-dragon. What Mika had learned to love about his coach was that he was never satisfied with his performance. No matter how good he had been, Yurio found always somethig to complain about. When he had been younger, he had been frustrated a lot until he had learnt that, as long as his coach found something to work on, something he could to better, there was still room for him to improve. And Mika wanted to get better. No, he wanted to become the best and in order to do so, he had to train his ass off. 

“I really wonder how you got that Grand Prix gold medal this year”, Yuri said after he had made Mika go trough his whole program several times. “Your expression differs a lot between the first and second half. You must not let the judges and the audience know that this is a tough routine. Before you do a jumps, your eyebrows narrow a little. Concentrate on looking as free and effortless as usual. But aside from that, what do you think your doing with this triple axel close to the end? I know you can jump a lot higher than that. And what was wrong with your tension? We’re not at a children dance party! If I see your leg wobble around that much one more time, you will do this jumps until your legs give up under you. Now! Show me that you can do it the right way!” For another two hours, Yurio let Mika train different single jumps and combinations until he was lying against the board, panting heavily. Now he regretted eating that third piece of cake that morning. His coach slowly glided beside him. “You don’t want to tell me you are already exhausted, do you ? How old did you turn today? 50?” He looked at the Ice Prince and examined him closely. “5 minutes break and afterwards I want you to show me a perfect second half of your free skate.”

About an hour and five minutes later, Mika was taking a shower. Yurio had been hard on him today, but now he felt ready for the Nationals. If he kept on training like this for the following days, there was no doubt that he would be able to defend his title and win the gold medal again this year. The only thing he began to wonder about was the fact that his coach had let him free pretty early today. Usually, he would torture the Ice Prince with stretching exercises for at least another hour or two. Mika doubted that wanted to be nice to him, because it was his birthday. Never would his coach be considerate of that. No, there must be another reason. Through his thoughts and the water that pattered on his back, he heard steps in the locker room. It couldn’t be his coach as he already said good-bye to pick his daughter Nikola up from a friend. The Ice Prince left the shower, towelled himself and curiously entered the room next door. To his surprise, Peri was sitting on one of the benches. “What the hell did you to there the whole time. Dad texted me that you were free half an hour ago.” – “Ehm..” Mika was a bit perplex. He hadn’t expected his friend to be here. “I was thinking about…” – “Eh! I don’t want to know what you are thinking about when you take a shower. You can tell Val about your dirty fantasies with your boyfriend,” the half-Russian, half-Kazakh laughed. “Now, finally put your clothes on. We have somewhere we want to go to.” – “Peri…what are you up to?”, Mika asked his friend. Even though it was his birthday, he’d prefer to simply go home, lie in bed and call his boyfriend, instead of going out.

Even though he had met Austin last week at the Grand Prix Finale in Vancouver, he felt like they hadn’t seen each other since October. Their competitions and practise times had been so incompatible this season, they hadn’t been able to spent a lot of time together. Of course, the had called each other regularly and quite often, Mika had slept at Austin’s just to be able to see each him at least one or two hours a day. Since they had started dating about 10 months ago, the Ice Prince’s urge to be with his boyfriend all of the time had increased every single day and although he didn’t want to admit it, he missed him now more than ever, even though their last meeting wasn’t that long ago. After the Grand Prix Gala, Austin had stayed in Canada visiting friends and he wouldn’t return to Russia probably until the end of December or early January. Thinking about his Snowflake, Mika noted that he hadn’t heard from him in a while. The last text he had gotten was his birthday wishes at midnight. The whole day, Austin hasn’t messaged him once – something that was every unusual for him. But this was probably due to the time shift. And of course, he was with friends he hadn’t seen in a long time, so there were thousand other things to do than texting his boyfriend all the time. 

But Mika hadn’t much time to think about Austin, because Peri was still waiting him to get dressed. He put on his clothes and tried fixing his still slightly wet hair in front of the mirror. When he was ready, his friend got up as well and reached out his hand to him. “Happy Birthday, man.” Mika took his hand and they hugged each other for a moment. Then, the half-Kazakh drew back and handed him the motorcycle helmet he held in his hand. “Where are we going?”, the Ice Prince asked him cautiously. He and Peri had different ideas of how to spend a night out. The younger boy loved going to clubs (although Mika had no idea how he always managed to get in, still being 17) while the Russian preferred bars where he could see everybody without a filter of smoke and flashy lights and make sure, he was seen in the best light as well. Mika would never ever cheat on Austin, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed being in the centre of people’s attention from time to time. “Nah, that’s a secret. But I assure you that you’ll like it.” Still not sure what to think about this “secret”, Mika followed his friend outside to his motorbike. “Do you know why your father had stopped my practise that early? This would be the first time in years he would let me out earlier without a reason. Is anything wrong with your dad since Yurio had to pick up Nicki?” – “No, no dad’s alright. It was me who begged my father on my knees to finish early today.” – “But why?” – “It’s your birthday, Mika. You haven’t had time to celebrate it in years. You’re just turning 21 once in a life time. Imagine, you’re allowed to drink now in every country.” The Ice Prince laughed. “Yes, this is a totally legit reason to celebrate.”

After a 20 minute ride through the streets of Saint Petersburg, Peri stopped in front of a restaurant. Mika got off the bike and smiled. “See! Told you, you’ll like it. Come on, let’s go inside. I bet the others are already waiting.” – “The others?”, the Russian asked, but his friend was already shoving him inside. On a large table at the end of the best Japanese restaurant in whole Saint Petersburg, all of his friends were sitting, waving at him when they saw him walk in. Of course, Valentina was there, but also a lot of other friends, too – rink mates, friends he went to school with and some he had met at different occasions. “Wow guys. That’s a great surprise. Thanks for showing up”, he addressed them after everyone had gotten up to congratulate him. The Ice Prince sat down at the head of the table next to Peri and Alexei, his best friend from school. “There is just one thing that bothers me,” he said turning towards the girl who was sitting next to Peri, “How the hell did you manage not to tell me about this, Val?” – “Grr…you…I can keep secrets if I want to!” – “I just told her this morning that I’ve been planning this,” Peri laughed. The girl with the long auburn hair hit the half-Kazakh, stuck out her tongue and pointedly turned to the guy who was sitting next to her – one of Mika’s rink mates. 

The evening had been really nice. Because of all the competitions, the Ice Prince hadn’t a lot of time lately to stay in contact with all his friends, so he was more than happy to see them all there. He was able to finally talk to some of his friends from school again that he hadn’t seen for months and to catch up on what everybody had been up to. He really had to thank Peri for persuading his father to let him celebrate his birthday a little. The food had also been absolutely delicious and the drink he had ordered made his head light and slightly fluffy. He was just talking to Alexei when he heard a loud bang close to the door. However, he didn’t bother to turn around. Probably some drunk had missed the door and hit the wall. He even didn’t notice that somebody was walking towards him, stopping right behind his chair. Only when everybody on the table went silent, Mika noted that there was something happening. Then, he felt a warm breath in his neck and a well-known voice whispered into his ear: “Happy birthday, nae wangja.”

Mika got up so fast, he nearly flipped over his chair. He turned around and looked into the beautiful, red from the cold outside, face of his beloved boyfriend. “Austin”, he cried, pulling the half-Thai close into a tight hug. Only when he thought that he had saved up enough of his scent, he dared to drew back and kiss him softly. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in Canada?” – “I was until yesterday. But I couldn’t let you celebrate your birthday for the first time in years without your boyfriend, so I took a flight yesterday and now I’m here.” He smiled at him and Mika had to kissed him once more – a bit longer and more passionate than before. “Get a room, you two!”, he heard Alexei laughing and a little sad he moved back. Would he ever stop coming back for more when his boyfriend was so close to him? Hopefully not. “Don’t you dare to mock them! You’re just jealous, because your last date was more than half a year ago. Keep on doing, guys. I don’t mind if you start getting undressed here”, Valentina smirked. “Gosh, would you please stop shipping them so hard. Your level of fangirling has reached a critical limit since you started writing…” – “Shut up, Peri! You promised not to tell them!” – “I’m just here for a minute and everything’s like always”, Austin whispered into Mika’ ear, making him chuckle. “Some things don’t even change when you get older.”

About half-an-hour, Mika was able to stay and enjoy the time with his friends, but then, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He threw a suggestive look at his boyfriend and both of them got up. The Ice Prince put on his jacket, said good-bye to everyone and took Austin’s hand to drag him home as fast as he could. It was one thing to sit next to his boyfriend and talk to him, but now, he just wanted to feel that the half-Thai was back again. He wanted to feel his skin on his own. He wanted to make up for all the nights when they were so exhausted that they fell into bed right after coming home. Already in the taxi, he had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, but as soon as the door of his room closed behind them, his composure was gone at last. “I missed you so much, Snowflake”, he managed to say between two kisses and pulled Austin’s shirt over his head. Slowly, he led his hands wander along the caramel-like skin that felt as soft as ever under his fingertips. “I missed you, too, nae wangja,” the half-Thai whispered and let his fingers slide gently from his neck to his collarbones and to the top of his shirt. Slowly, he unbuttoned it as if he had all the time in the world. 

For every button he had opened, he place a soft kiss on Mika’s bare skin and when he opened all of them, the Russian let the shirt slide from his shoulders. Austin’s eyes wandered over every centimetre of the Ice Prince’s body. Mika knew that he was looking good – he trained a lot to keep up that build – but being examined by the one he loved always felt different, a lot more tempting and way more exciting. Even though the half-Thai was only tracing the lines of his abs with his fingers, Mika’s body started to tremble and gave him goose bumps. God, it had been way to long since the last time, they had enough time and energy to touch each other this way. He tried to hold back, but when Austin started to kiss and lick along his collar bone, the Ice Prince let out a silent moan. He reach out for his boyfriend’s belt, but the latter caught his hands and placed them back on his hips. “You are not going to touch me today.” The Russian could feel him smiling against his skin. “It’s your birthday, so you are not doing anything, but enjoy this.” 

Slowly, Austin started to kiss his way down from Mika’s neck to his chest. When he reached his nipples, he softly bit them, leading the Russian to let out another moan. The half-Thais hands were stroking up and down his sides while he had to lower his head to reach the rest of the Ice Prince’s body. When the latter though that he would finally touch him where he needed it the most, Austin got up again and kissed Mika again which made the older skater sigh frustrated. The half-Korean smirked and let his tongue slide into his mouth to deepen their kiss even more. At the same time, he opened the Russian’s belt and pulled the zipper of his jeans down. Mika’s was already trembling like a leaf when Austin played with the sensitive skin below the top of his shorts, but when his boyfriend got on his knees and pulled down his trousers and shorts at the same time, the Ice Prince threw his head into his neck as soon as he felt the half-Thai’s hot breath touch his skin. “Oh fuck….”

Quite some time later, Austin let himself fall down next to Mika on his bed breathing heavily. “Wow…” the Russian panted. For a while they just lay next to each other, trying to catch their breaths. Then, Mika turned to his side and started playing with his boyfriend’s hair. “God, I have missed you so much the last month, I still can’t believe you are here. And the best thing is that you don’t have to leave in a few hours to head to training. I know it sounds stupid, but even though we saw each other from time to time, I didn’t feel like really were together, like we could spent some time just on our own. But now you’re here and it means so much to me that you came all the way from Canada just to be close to me again.” – “That doesn’t sound stupid. I felt the same. I never imaged how good it would feel to finally take my time touch you again. I hope, you enjoyed it, even though I didn’t have much opportunity to practise lately” Austin smiled and cuddled up to his boyfriend’s chest. “How could I not enjoy this? This was a great present. Thank you.” Mika placed a kiss on the half-Korean’s head. 

“You think this was your present?” Austin got up right away. “Mika! I wasn’t sleeping with you, because of you birthday…well…maybe I was, but not as a present, but because I wanted you to feel good.” He drew back and hopped out of the bed, searching for something in his bag pack. He pulled out a small box and slipped under the blanket again. “This is your real present.” – “But, Austin. This wasn’t…” – “Necessary? Yes, I know. But I wanted to. So, open it!” Slowly, Mika untied the bow and placed the dark blue ribbon on the blanked. He opened the box. In it, a small, simple bracelet was lying on a dark red cushion. It looked like it was made of black leather. The dark strap was only separate by a little sliver snowflake. “Austin that’s…amazing…Thank you.” He would love to kiss his boyfriend, but he couldn’t look away from this beautiful present. It reminded him so much of the day when he gave Austin his pet name, he got the chills again. “I’m glad you like it. Now you can carry a part of me around with you all the time and when you miss me, you look at it and remember that I will always be with you, even when we are separated.” – “Did I tell you how much I love you today, Snowflake?” – “Guess you did a lot about ten minutes ago, but I’d love to hear it once more.” – “I love you, Austin,” Mika whispered and moved closer to his boyfriend. “I love you, too, nae wangja”, the half-Korean answered and bridged the last centimetres between them.


End file.
